In the present state of the art, various optical networking service models are available. The optical networking models serve different types of users including trusted and untrusted users and provide a variety of optical services. These optical networking models include: (1) an overlay model as shown in FIG. 1(A); (2) a peer to peer model as shown in FIG. 1(B); and (3) an augmented model as shown in FIG. 1(C).
As shown in FIG. 1(A), in the overlay model, an optical domain 10a is separated from another service layer domain such as the IP routing domain 10b. The IP routing domain 10b is a client layer of the optical domain 10a while the optical domain 10a is a server layer to provide light path services for the IP layer through an optical User-to-Network Interface (UNI) 10c. Generally, the overlay model is for the untrusted user. No optical routes are disclosed to the user. Optical service providers own all optical resources. IP routing is independent from the optical networks. User signal bandwidth and protection are offered via the UNI signaling protocol.
The peer-to-peer model, as shown in FIG. 1(B) is appropriate for the trusted user. User signal bandwidth and protection are available via an extended Internet protocol. The trusted user owns some or all of the optical resources via a unified IP/optical routing protocol. In the peer-to-peer model, the IP domain 11a and the optical domain 11b are on the same level and communicate over an optical Network-to-Network Interface (O-NNI) 11c. IP routers typically treat optical switches as another type of router. Thus the IP domain 11a and optical domain 11b can exchange routing information seamlessly.
The augmented model shown in FIG. 1(C) is also for the trusted user. In the augmented model, the IP layer acts as a peer of the optical layer network, such that a single protocol instance runs over both the IP domain and the optical domain. Unlike the peer-to-peer model in which the routing domain is the “flat” space, the augmented model restricts the routing information of an optical domain 12a only at a boundary 12c between the IP layer 12d and optical switch 12a. In other words, only the optically attached router will exchange routing information with the optical switch 12a via an integrated UNI.
A problem with the current state of the art is that no mechanism is available for simultaneously supporting all three of the desirable optical networking service models described above. Such a mechanism would provide needed service flexibility, service domain partitioning and traffic engineering.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for simultaneously supporting optical network service models for both trusted and untrusted users, which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a technique for efficiently partitioning and managing overall network resources in an efficient and cost effective manner.